Mysterious Figure of Dark Islands
by GDM
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu go to the Dark Islands to get Gym Badges, but what happens when a mysterious force gets in the way?
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: I do not own Pokemon, nor any thing pokemon related by legal rights.  
  
Character Introduction:  
  
A Mysterious Figure  
  
Trevor  
  
Ash (With Pikachu)  
  
Misty  
  
Brock  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 CHAPTER 1 – Introduction  
  
The sky was dark and black, the winds were slowly picking up as Trevor ran through the forest.  
  
"This storm is starting to pick up" Trevor thought, he knew he had to get home before the storm got too strong.  
  
Trevor was a small boy, around 8 years old, his dream was to become a Pokemon trainer as soon as he got old enough and he couldn't wait for that day. Trevor continued to run through the forest when a feeling crept over him, he knew someone, or something was watching him. He stopped and looked around a bit, noticing nothing. He continued to run again.  
  
In the shadows of the forest lurked a mysterious figure, watch Trevor closely and carefully, almost like it was studying him. Trevor was near the end of the forest now, and almost at the town he lived in. The figure began to creep up on Trevor without him expecting anything. Once again, Trevor got that same feeling, it was a feeling of emptiness that was watching him, he stopped and looked around again, still nothing. He turned back around and screamed. The figure was in front of him, it took a swipe at Trevor and grabbed him, taking him away into the cover of the storm.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TEN YEARS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sunlight from the morning sun was starting to rise as the three friends slowly woke up. Brock was already awake and making breakfast while Misty and Ash slowly made their way towards the fire that Brock was using to cook on. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap when he sat back down into the grass.  
  
"Hi Pikachu!" Ash said enthusiastically.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied as a good morning hello.  
  
"Ash…shouldn't we be heading towards Vertric City soon? I mean, there is a Gym there and you have been wanting to battle there for the Black Island Gym badges to enter the tournament here" questioned Misty.  
  
"That's right," replied Ash..  
  
"This is going to be the first gym on the Black Islands that we'll be going to." He continued.  
  
"Ash, just remember, these are one of the toughest Gym badge sets to earn. The Black Island Gyms are as easy as they seem, many trainers don't make it into the tournament." mentioned Brock.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try my hardest to make it into the league." Ash said excitedly. The trio went back on the path towards Vertric City and continued their journey.  
  
"There they are!" said James through the binoculars,  
  
"Pikachu is with them too!" he said once again.  
  
"Good, this gives us the perfect chance to try to catch him" Jesse replied.  
  
"Are we going to use our secret weapon?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Yes, lets get them now" James told Meowth.  
  
All three members of Team Rocket climbed into their secret weapon, which was a gigantic tank with a net launcher equipped to it. They started it up and rolled towards Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu.  
  
The ground shook under the rolling of the tank that Team Rocket was using. Misty noticed it first.  
  
"Ash, Brock, the ground is shaking, can you guys feeling that?" Misty said  
  
"Yeah, your right Misty, it is shaking but from what?" Brock said questionably.  
  
The three looked around and noticed the tank.  
  
"What is that?" Ash said looking curiously.  
  
The tank stopped and Team Rocket popped out.  
  
"We want that Pikachu!" James shouted.  
  
"You guys again? Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Misty yelled at them.  
  
"We haven't lost, we just haven't found anyway that will work" Jesse replied to Misty.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled towards Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu jumped up and did Thunderbolt on the tank, which shocked Team Rocket inside. The tank then exploded and launched Team Rocket away from Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu.  
  
"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" They shouted.  
  
They went into the town, it was full of people walking everywhere, and it was a extremely large town. They began walking throughout the streets looking for the nearest Pokemon Center, they noticed one down the street and hurried to it to get their pokemon rested from battles that they've had before they had gotten to the city. Hurrying inside the Pokemon Center, Brock spotted Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy!" Brock said happily.  
  
"Hi kids" she said back.  
  
"Need to heal your pokemon of an injuries?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Actually, we do Nurse Joy, here" Ash replied to Nurse Joy as he handed her his pokeballs.  
  
A while later they began to head towards the gym, but had no direct idea of where the gym was. They saw someone walking by so asked them and were told to go towards the northern mountains at the top of the city. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu started their hike towards the gym, it took them around an hour to get there, but they finally did get to where they wanted. They looked at the gym, it was in rubble.  
  
"What happened here?" Ash yelled in anger.  
  
A man replied "The gym was hit by a storm a few weeks ago, and it will be rebuilt soon."  
  
Misty asked "Was everyone ok?"  
  
The man replied once more "Yes, no one was hurt, everyone got out safely."  
  
"How long until it gets rebuilt?" Ash asked enthusiastically  
  
"A few weeks, around that, shouldn't be too long," the man said.  
  
They walked back towards town but came along a house. The house was tall and was almost like a small mansion. They went up to the door and knocked loudly. A woman came to the door and opened it. She just stared right at Ash and broke down crying.  
  
  
  
Ash asked "Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?".  
  
"Come in and I'll tell you over a cup of tea" she said.  
  
All four of them came inside and sat down.  
  
"Well.." she said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"To this very day, ten long years ago, I had a son named Trevor, he was out in the forest when a strong storm hit, he was only eight years old and I'm positive he got caught in the storm and…died." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Misty said in apology.  
  
"Its ok, when I opened the door and looked at this young child" She said pointing to Ash, "He reminded me of Trevor".  
  
"Well, I'm sure you kids are heading back to the city, I will leave you on your way" She said once more.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu thanked her for the tea and left for the city again. They headed back towards the city and got to it. They looked at the time and decided it was getting late. They decided to find a hotel to spend the night in and to give their pokemon a stretch. They found a hotel and order a room for the three of them. They all went straight to the hotel room and let out their pokemon for a stretch before they went to bed. It was around 9:52pm and Ash didn't plan on getting up late tomorrow, he was going to get up early, eat and head straight for the next island. Misty turned on the television to see if there were any warnings for the boat ride for the next island. A reporter appeared on screen to talk about the weather conditions tomorrow and Misty called Ash, Brock and Pikachu in.  
  
"The weather forecast for tomorrow is going to be heavy thunderstorms which means that there will be no ferries going off or on the island to the next following island. Close your windows and have some candles ready, because this is going to be one powerful storm." Misty turned off the television  
  
"Looks like we won't be leaving till the day after tomorrow" Misty said  
  
"I can't wait till then!" Ash yelled.  
  
It was 10:22pm and they all decided to get rest for tomorrow, because you never know what could be in store for the following day.  
  
The sun brightly shone through the window waking everyone up. It was a bit cloudy, but more or less sunny out. It was around 8am.  
  
Ash commented "Its not going to rain it, its too sunny for that"  
  
"Ash, if the people on the television say its going to rain, then odds are, it'll rain" replied Brock.  
  
"Well, lets eat and we'll see if its possible to get a boat ride off the island" Misty said quietly.  
  
All four of them including Pikachu headed down towards the restaurant on the lower floor. They got a four-seated table and Pikachu sat in a seat quietly. Everyone order something, and ordered extra incase they got hungry along the way to the next island. They ate while Ash exclaimed how great of a Pokemon Master he'd be when he wins the tournament. The finished their meal and headed outside.  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy and it was pouring rain and lighting was going off everywhere.  
  
"Those people on television are never wrong" Brock said proudly.  
  
They knew they couldn't stay at the hotel and decided to pay that woman they met the day before a visit and see if they could stay with her the day. They picked up newspapers and started to run towards that woman's house. They came along the house and it was in a deep pile of rubble.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?!" Misty screamed in horror.  
  
"It looks like the wind took down the house" Brock explained. They saw a young man over by the rubble. They slowly walked over to him,  
  
"Excuse me, did you see what happened?" Brock questioned him.  
  
"Yes, I was over by the exit of the forest and I saw the winds knock the house down, and I ran over here to see if my mom was ok, and I can't find her." The man replied sadly.  
  
"Your mother? By any chance, is your name Trevor?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, it is, why?" Trevor replied.  
  
Ash and the others had a slightly pale look on their face as they remembered the woman said her son had died.  
  
"Where have you been the last ten years?" Misty asked him  
  
"I've been at home with my mom on this island" he replied.  
  
But that's impossible Ash thought to himself, that woman said he died ten years ago and she never saw him again..  
  
"So, your saying, that you're Trevor, and the person who was in the house when it collapsed was your mother?" Brock asked.  
  
"That's right, who else's son would I be?" He asked.  
  
The three looked at each other for answers, and none said anything.  
  
"How old are you?" Misty asked politely.  
  
"I'm 18" Trevor said.  
  
This really spooked them out, how could a person just disappear and be assumed as dead, and reappear and be assumed as alive?  
  
Brock spoke out "We'll head back to town and get help".  
  
They headed back to town in a confused state of mind. They got to the police center and asked for help. Officer Jenny appeared and Ash said  
  
"Excuse me, a house on the trail to the gym on this island collapsed and someone is trapped inside. Could you send some people up there?"  
  
Officer Jenny looked confused "I'm sorry, but there are no houses on the route to the gym, there never has been." She said to them.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu became even more confused.  
  
"You mean, that was we saw, never happened? It all seemed so real" Ash said while being confused,  
  
"Sorry kids, but I don't appreciate kids trying to trick me or prank me, now please leave until you have a real emergency" Officer Jenny said once more angrily.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu wondering what had happened, first, they head to the gym and find it destroy by a storm, then they head back to the city and find the house and go inside and hear a story. Now, a storm tears down the house and they're told it never existed! Something wrong is happing here, but there's no idea of what it could be.  
  
They once again decided to get another room at the hotel and watched TV again finding out that the storm will be gone for tomorrow and they can get a boat ride to the next island. They decided that they should go to sleep early once again so they could wake up for one of the early boat rides..  
  
The sun broke the night sky and shone through the window waking up Ash.  
  
Huh? I wonder what time it is.. Ash glanced to his right and looked closely at the digital clock, it read 5:52am. Ash rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. A few seconds later Brock woke up, got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Ash fell back asleep as Misty started to get up out of bed and was ready for some breakfast, she glanced towards Ash and thought He is asleep, I have to wake him up soon so we can get on our way towards the boat before it gets filled.  
  
A few minutes passed and Ash still hadn't woken up, Brock was out of the shower and dressed. Misty got fed up waiting for Ash to wake up and walked up to him while shouting at him  
  
"Ash! Wake Up Now!" Ash quickly woke up and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Misty! I was trying to sleep, what time is it anyways?" Ash said while glancing towards the clock again, it read 6:23am. He'd only have been asleep around ½ an hour.  
  
"Ash, we have to leave now for the boat, it'll leave at 7am and it will take us around 30 minutes to get there" Brock said quickly.  
  
"Alright, lets go" Ash replied with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
All four of them quickly headed out of the hotel and went straight for the ferries.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic, any type of comment is fine by me, flame me for all I care. 


	2. Tides Of Darkness

Author's Notes: I do not own Pokemon, nor any thing pokemon related by legal rights. (Yes, I did rip this title from Warcraft 2, I don't own Warcraft either, nor blizzard. Leave me alone with these stupid legal rights. Tides of darkness was the only title that seemed to fit this…)  
  
Characters:  
  
Ash (With Pikachu)  
  
Misty  
  
Brock  
  
Kirk (Brief Appearance)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 CHAPTER 2A – Tides Of Darkness  
  
  
  
1.1 Our story sets off as Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are heading towards the ferries to get a ride to the next island. They arrive at the ferries at around 6:52am and buy their tickets for the ferry. They had 8 minutes to wait before the ferry would be ready to leave. They walked around the docks where the ferries were being held at so it wouldn't leave without them.  
  
1.2 "I hope the ferry leaves soon, because I don't want to wait." Ash complained.  
  
"Ash, the boat ride is two hours long to get to the next island, we'll have a wait no matter when it leaves" Brock said.  
  
They continued to wander the docks in search of something to do but found nothing to do. There were a few people up though standing by the ferries but not by the one they were going to take, it looked like their ferry ride was going to be alone. Misty glanced at the time on the docks, 6:59am. They all decided to go to the ferry they were taking so it wouldn't leave with out them.  
  
"Are you the kids who needed a ride to Isrum Island?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yes" Misty replied.  
  
"Well, hop in, we're leaving now" The driver said.  
  
They hopped in and sat down in the seats. The boat was fairly large for just them, it looked to be a type of speedboat. Even though it would still take them two hours to get the Isrum Island. Everyone got comfortable as the ferry speed outwards towards the island.  
  
"This is a two hour boat ride, right?" Ash asked the drive.  
  
"Yup, two hours at our current speed" The driver replied.  
  
The driver looked down at the dash and look at the small weather monitor located there. It seems that there was a storm coming and there wasn't enough time to head back to shore so he kept going forwards towards the island.  
  
"Hey kids, there's going to be a slight storm coming, so put on your lifejackets because you might go over" The driver warned them  
  
Misty looked at Brock and said "He's right, there is a storm coming, I can see it"  
  
Brock and Ash both looked to their left and saw the clouds. The boat went a bit faster as the storm slowly approached.  
  
"What is with all these storms lately? They seem to be coming really often" Ash commented  
  
"The main island, the one I just took you kids off of, has always had a high precipitation rate. That's one of the main reasons why there is so many storms originating around it. That island gets the most rain out of the Dark Islands and leaves the other ones with barely any storms. " The driver told Ash.  
  
Everyone glanced again towards the clouds that were quickly moving towards them; somehow, they all had a feeling that it would get to them before they got to the island. The storm slowly drew closer towards them as they boat moved at top speed to get to the island first. Ash stood up.  
  
"Can I look through your binoculars and see if I can see the island?" Ash asked politely  
  
"Sure, just put them back when you're done" The driver replied.  
  
Ash picked up the binoculars and looks through the lenses. Seeing nothing, he breathed deeply and put them back while sitting back down. A while passed and the island still wasn't in any site at all.  
  
"Looks like the storm is over us kids, I hope you all have your lifejackets on incase the boot decides to tip over if the storm is bad enough." The drive reminded them.  
  
"We all have our lifejackets on so we should be ok if the boot decides to tip" Brock said in return.  
  
The storm was directly over them and the winds started to pick up heavily. Rain poured down on them and the driver told them to use the buckets if there was too much water in the boat. Waves were starting to form and shake the boat from ever so often which brought it off course. Suddenly a huge wave came towards the boat and lifted it up yet didn't tip it, the driver fell out of the boat when it landed and went straight into the motors turning the water behind them into a thick red color.  
  
"Oh my god!" Misty screamed in horror.  
  
"That's disgusting" Brock said while being disgusted.  
  
"Who's going to drive the boat? We need someone to drive the boat!" Ash yelled.  
  
Brock quickly went up to the controls and grabbed them, trying to ignore the casualty that happened just recently. Brock tried his best to steer the boat as straight as possibly and was doing a good job at it. Misty was horrified at what happened and couldn't get anything out of her head. Ash grabbed Pikachu and hung on to him tightly incase one of them got thrown out of the boat during the storm.  
  
Ash picked up the binoculars again and looked through them hoping to find any sight of land, whether it was the island they were going to or not. He searched all around him and noticed some land in front of them while mistaking it for Isrum Island.  
  
"Hey! Isrum Island is right ahead of us! We need to get to it before the storm capsizes us!" Ash yelled to Brock over the crash of the lightning and thunder.  
  
Brock understood what Ash said completely and headed on a curved course towards the island at top speed. The winds still created waves, which were constantly hitting the boat and threatening it of being capsized. Ash told Misty about the island up ahead and she felt a little bit better, she was mostly directing her thoughts at the death of the driver.  
  
As they got closer to the island they could see rocks ahead and waves of water splashing against them.  
  
"There are rocks up ahead! Everyone, grab on to something, its going to be rough" Brock shouted to both of them.  
  
Everyone grabbed on to the sides of the boat and hung on with a lot of effort. The boat hit with a huge THUD and everyone got thrown around the boat but was ok. They all got out of the boat and looked at the island for a minute then back to each other.  
  
"We have to find shelter, now!" Ash yelled to Brock and Misty.  
  
"Right" Misty replied.  
  
All three of them ran around the island looking for a cave of some sort. Misty found a cave and quickly told the others about it and they ran in it. They started a small fire inside and kept warm during it. There was only some wood in there to keep them warm for a few hours or so.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Island…  
  
A boy shuffled through his cabinet searching for some coconuts. The boy was around 5' 8", short black hair, in his mid teens. He continued to search and with no luck for finding any coconuts.  
  
"Great, I'm out of coconuts. That means I'm going to have to go outside in this storm to get some, and they're on the other side of the island." The boy said out loud.  
  
The boy looked outside through the window, the rain pounded against the windows while the reminds of the last droplets dripped down. The thunder was loud and the lightning lit up the whole sky while he watched.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like this storm could go on for another hour." He mumbled  
  
Back to our main characters..  
  
Brock looked outside the cave, the rain seemed to have slowed down but it was still raining. The sun decided to shine a bit on the island, which lit up the surroundings some.  
  
"The rain seems to have slowed down a bit and we should be able to go outside soon and find some food." Brock said slowly  
  
"I guess that's good, we should let out pokemon out for a stretch soon because this island seems to be just us on it, and it will be easier to explore with them." Ash added.  
  
The rain stopped and the sun shone brightly so they went outside, everyone let out their pokemon to get a stretch. Brock decided to go up above the cave and at the island, to see if he could see anything interesting. He climbed up to the top and could see the whole island view. He could see another mountain with a small waterfall running off of it surrounded by trees.  
  
Brock looked down and shouted "Hey! There's a small waterfall inwards of the middle of the island, there's probably food there"  
  
"Ok, then we'll head into the middle of the island to see if there's food" Misty shouted back.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock all returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and started to head towards the middle of the island in search of something to eat. They got to the forest entrance and started inwards. After a while of walking they finally came to the waterfall Brock saw.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful looking" Misty commented while looked right at it.  
  
"I hope its fresh water" Ash said while looking at the pool it led to  
  
"I'll check it and tell you in a minute" Brock said to Ash and walked over to the water  
  
Brock walked over to the water and examined it closely and gathered a bit of info about if the water was ok to drink and walked back to Ash.  
  
"It seems ok to drink, but just to be safe, don't drink too much" Brock said to Ash and Misty.  
  
Ash and Misty went towards the pond when they heard a rattle in the bush; everyone stopped and looked towards where the noise came from. Pikachu was ready if Ash needed him. A boy popped out of the bushes and looked at Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu.  
  
"How did you people get on this island?" The boy asked them.  
  
"We were shipwrecked during the storm," Misty told him.  
  
"Really? You shouldn't be here, were where you headed during the storm anyways? Don't you know it was dangerous?" The boy asked.  
  
"We were headed to Isrum Island to go to their gym but a storm started and blew us off course." Brock replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Misty asked the kid  
  
"My name? Its of no importance but if you must know, its Kirk" Kirk said.  
  
"Well Kirk, do you know of any way to get to Isrum Island so we can battle in their gym?" Ash asked him.  
  
"Yes, I know of a way to get to Isrum Island, but if you're there for the gym its useless. All the gyms in the Dark Island region are being closed due to the thunderstorms, they're worse then normal. So they don't want to risk them collapsing with people in them because they are so far from town" Kirk replied to Ash.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find some coconuts" Kirk said and headed off to where their cave was.  
  
Ash looked at Brock and so did Misty. Brock just looked back.  
  
"I guess we should ask him how to get to Isrum Island when we see him again, odds are he probably lives here." Brock said.  
  
"You're right, we'll probably see him again in awhile." Misty commented.  
  
They wandered by stayed near the waterfall so they knew where they were. Brock carefully check the trees for any food while Ash looked at nearby shrubs.  
  
"Brock! There are some berries on this bush, do you think they might be poisonous?" Ash yelled to Brock.  
  
Brock walked over to where Ash was and looked at the berries curiously.  
  
"They don't look poisonous at all. Actually, I think this is a Merrau bush, it grows non-poisonous berries" Brock said to both of them.  
  
Hearing that, Ash carefully picked the berries and put them into a small container he was carrying and wandered back to the waterfall with Brock and Misty trailing behind him. They got there and sat down taking a small handful of berries to eat at once. Ash gave Pikachu a handful because he looked hungry. After a few minutes, they ate all the berries and guessed it was time to find Kirk to find a way off this island.  
  
Kirk on the other hand, had found the coconuts near they cave Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu spent the storm at and had already headed back. He bumped into Brock.  
  
"Kirk? Do you know a way off this island?" Brock asked him politely  
  
"Yes, I'll take you in my boat, the closest island is around 30 minutes of a ride in using my boat." Kirk replied  
  
"Thank you, when do you want to leave" Misty asked.  
  
"After I eat, I haven't eaten today at all" Kirk mumbled  
  
Everyone followed Kirk to his small house surrounded by large thick trees. Kirk opened the door and let them him and gave them a seat. He then took the coconut and hit it with a large hammer shattering the top and he started to hit. It took him a few minutes to finish the coconut and then he showed them to his boat.  
  
"Ok, this is it, it'll take 30 minutes to get to the other island" Kirk reminded them  
  
"Ok, thanks" Ash said to him  
  
They all climbed in the boat while Kirk untied it and pushed it into the water. He hopped in and started the motor. Everyone put on a lifejacket while Kirk started to drive towards the island. Ash stood up and with the binoculars he was carrying from the previous boat, looked towards the direction they were headed and saw a small, tiny piece of land.  
  
"Is that Isrum Island right ahead of us?" Ash asked  
  
"Yup, it's a fairly large island in my opinion." Kirk answered.  
  
Kirk continued his course towards Isrum Island and it looked as if they were going to arrive soon. Ash peered once more through the binoculars and saw the island clearly with its buildings and docks.  
  
"We're here, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes" Ash said to Misty and Brock  
  
"Good, maybe we can get to one of their general stores" Misty added  
  
They arrived at the island and pulled into one of the docks. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu jumped out of the boat and waved to Kirk. Kirk then turned the boat around and drove back towards his island.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
